1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove donning system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the donning of elastic gloves in a rapid and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glove donning systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, glove donning systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of donning gloves through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,131 issued Jul. 16, 2002 to Rix relates to a Glove Donning Apparatus and U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,309 issued Feb. 6, 1990 to Fischer relates to an Apparatus to Facilitate the Donning of Elastic Gloves.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a glove donning system that allows for facilitating the donning of elastic gloves in a rapid and convenient manner.
In this respect, the glove donning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the donning of elastic gloves in a rapid and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved glove donning system which can be used for facilitating the donning of elastic gloves in a rapid and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.